Me
by Purple-LineCassie
Summary: Curhatan Luna tentang dirinya...Songfict dari lagu Me-nya Super Junior M tanpa embel-embel lirik lagu dan langka dialog!/Mind to RnR?/


**Me**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : General**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Note for Footnote : Semua karakter milik J.K Rowling,Key cuma minjem dan 100% inspiransinya dari lagu "Me" super Junior M,dan plot atau alurnya milik Key. Semuanya Luna **_**POV**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kenapa mereka menganggapku aneh?Menurutku,tak ada orang aneh di dunia ini. Semua kan,ingin menjadi diri sendiri. Bahkan Voldemort pun begitu.

Yeah,Voldemort telah lenyap. Aku masih harus mengulang kelas enam karena sistem pembelajaran tahun ajaran lalu berjalan sangat kacau. Pertumpahan darah,dan aku kehilangan satu temanku. Colin,ya Colin Creevey meninggal dunia karena bertempur mati-matian. Aku berduka cita akan kematiannya. Aku kasihan pada Denis,adiknya.

Fred juga pergi bersama Colin dan Lavender. George sangat putus asa,aku tahu. Kematian kembaran itu rasanya seperti kehilangan belahan jiwamu yang satunya lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya,dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku Luna Lovegood. Entah kenapa orang bilang aku aneh. Tapi aku berusaha menjadi diri sendiri. Untuk apa berubah hanya demi popularitas?pikirku. Aku terlalu saying untuk menjadi Luna 'Loony' Lovegood,bukan Luna 'Beuty' Lovegood. Dari namanya,Luna 'Beuty' Lovegood sudah aneh kan?

Apakah orang tak bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri?Aku percaya _nargle_,dan lalu kenapa?Aku tak pernah memedulikannya,inilah diriku dan aku bangga menjadi seperti ini.

Aku sayang ayahku dan teman-temanku. Semua kuanggap teman,sekali pun dia sering menyembunyikan barang-barangku di akhir tahun pembelajaran atau mengataiku 'Loony'. Draco Malfoy misalnya. Meski dia masih suka menyombongkan diri,Draco mulai bermain dengan trio emas Gryffindor sementara aku hanya duduk sendiri seperti biasanya.

Tapi,setidaknya duniaku agak berwarna sekarang. Banyak anak yang menepuk bahuku,mengucapkan selamat kepadaku. Harry juga masih sering ke asrama Ravenclaw,cuma untuk menjenguk keadaanku. Hermione main ke asrama Ravenclaw biasanya untuk meminjam buku-buku yang katanya "hebat-sekali-ini-benar-benar-tak-terbayangkan" di Ruang Rekreasiku. Astoria Greengrass juga lumayan menyenangkan,dia sering mengajakku ke perpustakaan bersama hanya untuk menatap sang pujaan hati,Draco Malfoy yang suka membaca itu.

Banyak orang bilang,kepolosanku kadang dibilang ketololan. Hey,aku Ravenclaw!Kepintaran adalah harta yang sangat berharga!Aku lumayan pintar,hal itu yang membuat Ginny Weasley sering meminta bantuan kepadaku jika dia tak mengerti suatu materi. Tapi aku tak bisa menandingi si jenius Hermione,bagaimana pun juga,itu disusun berdasarkan IQ,bukan dari seberapa lama orang membaca buku.

Aku mempercayai semua yang ada di _The Quibbler_ karena suatu alasan yang tertanam kuat di hatiku. Bukan hanya pengaruh ayahku,tapi…Entahlah. Tak akan ada orang yang melarang membaca _The Quibbler_ selain Umbridge. Menurutku,Umbridge manusia aneh.

Kenapa banyak orang bilang gaya bicaraku seperti merenung?Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menghargai,bukan tatapan kosong tak berarti seperti itu. Tapi kadang-kadang aku tak berani menatap orang dengan perasaan,jadi kutatap saja matanya langsung dan berkhayal aku melihat ruang hampa di luar angkasa. Atau ruang hampa hasil tongkat sihir juga baik.

Nilaiku tidak buruk dalam pelajaran. Aku mengerjakan teka-teki masuk asrama Ravenclaw dengan tenang,tak seperti anak lainnya yang tampaknya menganggap kode-kode itu omong kosong. Terkadang aku mendengar mereka mengeluh, "Kenapa kita tak diberi kode saja seperti asrama lain?".

Dulu,semua orang menganggapku gila hanya karena aku bisa melihat Thestral. Harry pun begitu. Tapi dia _pun _melihat Thestral dan juga menganggap dirinya gila. Kalau kalian berbicara tentang Thestral,hewan itulah yang membuatku berhasil berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Harry.

Aku senang menjadi diriku sendiri. Semuanya terasa ringan bagai kapas jika menjadi diri sendiri. Aku mencintai diriku sendiri,tongkat sihirku dan para sahabatku. Aku menyayangi,lebih tepatnya.

Nah,untuk kalian,aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untuk kalian semua…

"Untuk apa merubah diri sendiri?"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Key's Footnote ****: **Key mengubah gaya penulisan karena terinspiransi catatan J.K Rowling di buku _the tales of the beedle the bard._

Saat Key menulis cerita ini,di otak Key berkunang-kunang lagu "Me"-nya Super Junior M. Lagunya enak banget,bagi yang belum tahu silahkan dengarkan lagunya sendiri dan resiko jika tidak tahu arti liriknya karena Key juag tidak tahu (/plaak). Dan ini sebenarnya songfict yang tanpa bacot-membacot soal lirik lagu yang disematkan di tengahnya karena Key berhubung nulisnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk (Key nulis ini jam satu pagi kuran tiga belas menit).

Kritik dan saran atau bahkan komentar bisa klik Review ya!

Gamsahamnida!


End file.
